I Swear
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. "Je ne fais pas ça souvent." "Bien sûr." "… Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas?" Apparemment, ce passionné concert solo durant le camp d'entraînement n'était pas le seul du genre.


**I swear**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt: Donc, encore une fiction de la superbe TunaForDesert, donc elle n'est pas à moi, la cover non plus, et au fait j'ai la permission de traduire les fictions de cette auteure, si je ne l'avais pas précisé auparavant. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était vraiment tard, presque dix heures du soir. Tetsuya avait déjà appelé ses parents, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Il était cependant la seule personne dans le compartiment, ce qui était un avantage.

Le train s'arrêta en gare, et Tetsuya vit un étudiant en gakuran froissé monter à l'intérieur. C'était Takao Kazunari, le point guard de Shuutoku, et la seule personne qui ait jamais causé de sérieux problèmes à Tetsuya durant sa carrière de joueur de basket. Le plus grand adolescent s'affala sans grâce sur le siège faisant face à celui de Tetsuya. Il ne sembla d'ailleurs pas le remarquer.

Le train redémarrant, Tetsuya commença à observer Takao avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre 'à l'extérieur' auparavant. Même durant le camp d'entraînement, ils n'avaient pas tellement parlé. Takao semblait fatigué et ensommeillé. Il avait un casque audio sur les oreilles. Tetsuya ne pouvait pas exactement reconnaître la chanson, mais le son était à un volume bien trop fort pour être bon pour son audition. Il allait finalement dire quelque chose quand Takao se releva soudainement… et commença à chanter à plein poumons.

Tetsuya le fixa, ébahi, les yeux écarquillés. Takao avait une jambe sur le siège, ses poings serrés et les yeux fermés par la concentration. Il se souvint vaguement de Kagami lui confessant que le coach et lui avaient déjà vus Takao chantant tout seul avec passion durant le camp d'entraînement. Etait-ce une habitude ? Cela nécessitait approfondissement.

Donc, Tetsuya resta silencieusement assis en regardant Takao chanter. L'autre était tellement pris par sa chanson qu'il ne remarqua même pas Tetsuya marquer le rythme de son pied. Il connaissait la chanson, et Takao avait une voix agréable, mais sa prononciation et la justesse de la voix pourraient être meilleures. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kuroko tombait sur quelqu'un chantant en pensant qu'il était seul. Il y avait eu cet incident avec Murasakibara complètement nu dans les douches dont il ne faudrait jamais plus parler.

Quand la chanson arriva à sa fin, Takao la termina avec une puissante et fantastique note. Tetsuya ressentit l'envie d'applaudir, mais cela viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment…

« Bonjour. »

Takao hurla comme une fille et se colla au mur avec un air horrifié. Quand il vit Tetsuya, assis là sereinement et souriant légèrement, son visage prit l'expression d'une personne ayant eu un arrêt cardiaque.

« Oh mon Dieu », dit-il, légitimement horrifié.

Tetsuya hocha la tête. Il aurait été mortifié aussi si quelqu'un l'avait pris en train d'imiter Philip Sneed en public, spécialement si c'était atroce.

« Oh mon Dieu », répéta Takao, plus lentement et clairement embarrassé. Le plus grand adolescent enfonça son visage dans sa paume, évitant avec efficacité les yeux du seul témoin de son mini-concert.

« Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, tu as une plus belle voix que Murasakibara-kun, et au moins tu n'es pas nu, donc aucun mal n'est fait. » C'était sensé être toujours tabou, mais ce que Murasakibara ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

« Ferme-là une seconde », dit Takao, sa voix étouffée. « Pourquoi est-ce _toujours_ Seirin ? La dernière fois c'était Kagami et votre coach. » Une pause. « Attends, est-ce que tu savais- »

« Oui », coupa Tetsuya. Même s'il n'avait pas été au courant de cet incident avec Kagami et la coach, il aurait quand même dit oui, ne serait-ce que pour troubler un peu plus Takao. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi embarrassé.

« Je le jure, je ne fais pas ça souvent », déclara Takao.

« Bien sûr », répondit Tetsuya.

« … Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? «

« Non. »

Takao poussa un gémissement pathétique. Il marmonna quelque chose que Tetsuya ne put entendre. Finalement, il laissa tomber ses mains et croisa le regard de Tetsuya. Il rougissait toujours violemment, ses cheveux en bataille, et Tetsuya se dit que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

« Est-ce que ça serait une excuse valable de dire que j'ai eu une journée stressante ? »

Tetsuya renifla presque puis gloussa. Heureusement, il savait se contrôler. « D'accord. »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire », dit Takao, mortifié, enfonçant de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Tetsuya ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était si gêné. Ce n'était pas comme si Tetsuya était un étranger pour lui. Et ce n'était pas comme si Tetsuya était _étranger_ à la vue de durs, musclés joueurs de basketball chantant comme s'ils étaient nés pour ça. En fait, il en avait vu bien trop souvent. Kise, la plupart du temps. Bien que le blond ne comptait probablement pas puisqu'il chantait dès qu'il le pouvait. Seul ou pas.

Se sentant légèrement vindicatif, Tetsuya demanda, « As-tu déjà pensé à devenir un professionnel ? »

Takao grogna bruyamment son casque audio glissa, et Tetsuya aperçu son rougissement, qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elles étaient d'un rouge vif, et Tetsuya avait presque envie de les toucher pour voir si elles étaient aussi chaudes qu'elles en avaient l'air.

« De tous les gens possible, il fallait que ce soit toi », s'apitoya Takao.

Maintenant offensé, Tetsuya croisa les bras, « Désolé qu'il ait fallu que ce soit moi. »

Takao releva la tête, clignant des yeux. « Quoi ? Oh non, non. Je ne disais pas ça dans un mauvais sens. C'est juste que… Tu es quelqu'un que j'admire et tu viens de me voir chanter comme une gamine de six ans dérangée. »

Tetsuya haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant. Aussi, « Tu as juste insulté tous les enfants de six ans qui rêvent de devenir des chanteurs. »

Alors, les yeux de Takao s'éclairèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose allait venir – « Est-ce que ça signifie que je peux te demander de dîner avec moi si tu promets de ne parler de ça à personne ? »

Eh bien, Tetsuya ne voyait aucun mal à ça. Même s'il était tard. Il avait faim. Et c'était _gratuit_. « Si tu paies. »

Les yeux de Takao s'écarquillèrent, sa mâchoire tomba, et il fixa Tetsuya comme si ce dernier venait juste de lui donner le trophée de la Winter Cup dans un panier.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment », confirma Tetsuya. Mais, pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'avoir agrée à quelque chose à laquelle il n'aurait probablement pas dû ?

 _Plus tard~_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu as eu un rendez-vous avec Takao Kazunari ? » demanda Kagami avec alarme. Il ferma la porte de son casier avec un _bang !_ retentissant, attirant par là même l'attention des autres.

Tetsuya soupira et ferma ses boutons diligemment pour éviter tout échange de regard avec son meilleur ami. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça a pu se produire. Tout ce que je sais est que j'ai d'une quelconque façon réussi à obtenir de quoi le faire chanter, et il a dit qu'il me paierait un repas si je ne disais rien. J'étais plutôt sûr que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, mais Takao-kun m'a ensuite raccompagné chez moi puis nous avons en quelque sorte échangés nos numéros et adresses mails et il m'a embrassé sur la joue. »

« Ça ressemble à un rendez-vous », intervint indiscrètement Izuki.

« Ou il pourrait vouloir obtenir des informations », dit Hyuuga avec suspicion.

Tetsuya regarda son capitaine sans absolument _aucune_ expression. Pourquoi était-il capitaine, déjà ? Oh, c'est vrai. Tetsuya jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kiyoshi. L'alternative était pire.

« Peut-être qu'il l'a fait exprès pour obtenir un rendez-vous de Kuroko », ajouta pensivement Kiyoshi.

Tetsuya se remémora le visage absolument mortifié de Takao et secoua la tête.

A ce moment, la voix de Riko résonna dans la pièce.

« OU IL POURRAIT SIMPLEMENT ETRE UN IDIOT QUI CHANTAIT PARCE QU'IL PENSAIT ETRE SEUL ET QUI A UN FAIBLE POUR KUROKO DEPUIS LE COLLEGE ! »

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, elle m'a beaucoup amusée quand je l'ai lue pour la première fois, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous !_

 _Reviews, please ?_


End file.
